


december: bruce and alfred

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ballet, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Christmas fic, Drabble, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Kid Bruce Wayne, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Teen Bruce Wayne, idk - Freeform, my math zoom class cant compete, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: bruce is mopey but likes ballet
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne
Kudos: 16





	december: bruce and alfred

**Author's Note:**

> :0 no beta

Along the road of his disastrous life, Bruce had picked up his interest in ballet. He can't recall his parents bringing him. Just Alfred. When he was thirteen and still in a slump during the solitary holidays. And yes, Alfred tried, but he missed his parents. He missed snow days with his mom when she would present him with mesmerizing sketches. He remembers his dad reading to him. And at thirteen, without either of them, December couldn't be the same.

But persisting, Alfred had lugged him into a cab headed for Gotham City. They rode in silence for thirty minutes until being dropped off on the occupied sidewalk. Bruce hadn't nudged away from the guiding hand on his shoulder, thankful for Alfred's presence in the crowd. At thirteen he was standing at 5'4, bundled up in his scarf and snow boots, ears flushed red and nose pink in Gotham's harsh winter. They paced down the street and his blinking slowed. He missed the Manor's warmth, cursing Alfred for making him leave home. He knew his guardian meant well, he always did, but being uncomfortable meant he was ready to sulk. 

Eventually, they stopped outside a grand but warned-down building that was lined with lights. When they entered the theater, Alfred shielded him from passing stares. People were the main reason he didn't go out in public. He sensed the attention whether it was pitying or mocking. 

At concessions, he bought two hot chocolates, caramel popcorn, and peppermint bark. He smirked slightly when Alfred commented on his sweet tooth but straightened out after. He remained concealed to himself until a ticket agent directed them to theater six. The corners of his mouth flicked with amusement as he followed Alfred and observed the impressive stage and velvet seats.

He and Alfred had sat down and, as if cued, the lights dimmed. With just the stage illuminated, dancers came out, twirling in unison and dressed in beautiful uniforms. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, and Alfred didn't hide his own. The older man smiled whenever Bruce gasped at the dancers' dramatics. There was a look of pride in his eyes when the show came to an end, and Bruce stood applauding, grin ear to ear. 

He didn't cease talking for the rest of their visit to the city. Going on about the two-hour play and racing on about the act. Alfred allowed him to blab on, occasionally chiming in and laughing at Bruce's antics. It was as if he were a child again, unburdened. And for one day, the lively heir returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it was just a drabble but hey~


End file.
